Heavenly Knight of Fire
by OmegaPepega
Summary: Granberia, lured by the promise of powerful fighters, challenged the Monster Lord for the throne along with three others. The dispute was said to be resolved by a free-for-all; the ultimate test of power and skill. Eventually, it was down to only Granberia and Alice. Thus, the two faced off in a decisive battle for the monster race.
1. Swordswoman of Fire

Intense heat was nothing new to Granberia. For almost all her childhood she lived in a volcano and bathed in the hottest of flame and lava. Even her mentor was the very embodiment of fire. Heat was a comforting presence, and a deadly weapon. Which was why the irony of being immolated in the aftermath of two of the strongest monsters' crossfire was not lost on her.

The Queen of Slimes, Erubetie, saw it fit to attempt nuclear fusion as a counter to Tamamo's Moonlight Cannon. Needless to say, the colliding energies devastated the hall and all of its combatants. Granberia found herself forcibly torn away from her battle with the Monster Lord and slammed into the warded walls of the castle interior they fought in.

Burning, searing pain challenged her very reason for existing. It took everything she had to not dissolve into particle soup, and it took a little less to keep holding on to her oversized sword, Ares. Once the reaction ended, Granberia cracked opened her eyes from her position embedded in the wall.

The scene was absolute carnage. The wards that protected the grand hall from most forms of mass destruction finally consented to the relentless onslaught, and sacrificed parts of itself for the sake of structural integrity. Pillars have collapsed, pieces of roof have caved in, and the banners and carpet that once livened up the place have been annihilated down to the last scrap of fabric. Tamamo, the nine-tailed kitsune, laid in a crumpled heap, each of her fluffy tails singed and matted. Across from her, Erubetie was reduced to a smoking puddle of slime which occasionally shivered.

And in the middle of the of it all, stood Alipheese Fateburn the 16th (or just Alice), the current Monster Lord. Battered, bruised, singed, but standing regardless, she too took in the scenery, with arms crossed and lower snake half twitching.

"Tsk! 'Take it inside,' she said. 'I'll ward the place, don't worry,' she said. Damn fox...I'm going to eat all of her thin-fried tofu once this is over," Alice muttered to herself, glaring at the fallen form of Tamamo, whose ear twitched inconspicuously.

Suddenly, Alice's gaze snapped towards Granberia, who by now has peeled herself off the wall and lay face-first on the ground. "Huh. I didn't expect _you_ of all monsters to be the only one conscious after all that." Alice sounded genuinely impressed, but her tone quickly returned to its usual cold indifference. "But you can't possibly win in that condition, right? Better to just lay down and give up."

This set the dragonkin off. Slamming her sword into the ground, she slowly propped herself up, armor rattling with each shaky breath. Facing the snake woman, and pulling her sword out of the ground, she spoke. "Give up? Me!?" She interrupted herself with a fit of coughing, eventually spitting out a wad of mucus and blood.

Wiping her lips, she locks eyes yet again with the descendant of the Dark Goddess. "Heh, I can't even begin to comprehend such a preposterous notion." In one sudden motion, she lifts her sword and points it towards the lone figure in the middle of the hall. "Do not think for a second that your victory will come that easily, Monster Lord!"

Alice let out a small smile upon hearing Granberia's determination. "Of course, of course," whispered Alice, before flooding her body with the immense power of the Dark Goddess. "Then come, oh swordswoman of fire! May the earth tremble before this clash of titans!" Eyes ablaze with the thrill of theater, the Monster Lord clenched her gloved hands into fists.

The fiery passion for battle reignited within Granberia's heart, and she couldn't help but feel happy that Alice enjoyed dramatics as much as she did. Summoning the piercing power of wind into her oversized blade, she considered her plan of attack. _"I'll need to close the distance before she can get any magic off...one hit from her Cruelty and I'm done fo-"_

"Oh my, you two started the fun without me. It's rude to leave a woman unsatisfied, you know."

Interrupting Granberia's train of thought, the playful, sultry voice seized both of the combatants' attentions. The dragonkin and the Monster Lord whirled around to face the source, and outlined against the moonlight, they saw a familiar face. With long hair and cape swaying in the breeze, Alma Elma was provocatively posed on an opening made in the side of the wall by the previous conflict. A self-satisfied smirk present on her face, the Queen Succubus opened her mouth to speak again.

"Sorry for leaving on such a short notice, but when Erubetie and Tamamo started to get it on, I began to fear for my safety." Shifting to a more comfortable and somehow even more provocative position, she continued her pleasant little story. "So, I flew to the opposite end of the continent and waited for them to finish. I would've been back as soon as they stopped, but I happened across the cutest nekomata while I was there!" Cupping her own face with her hands, Alma closed her eyes as she relived the memory.

"It was stuck in a tree! I just had to help it, the mews were too pitiful. And its fur was so soft...I don't think I could've stopped myself even if I wanted to." Sighing, the succubus relaxed fully, opening one eye to lazily observe the two.

Her face flushing slightly, Granberia's imagination began to run wild. _"Huh. I wonder what being caressed by the Queen Succubus would feel li-"_ She swiftly strangled that thought to death and loudly slammed Ares into the ground, shaking the hall and causing the wards to whine in protest. "Alice! Ignore Alma, your quarrel is with me!" shouted the swordswoman, while at the same time wondering why the hell Alma even bothered to join the free-for-all if she was going to give up as soon as it started.

Alice, who was grieving for the poor nekomata, was snapped out of her trance by the dragonkin's challenge. "Fine. Tamamo is going to yell at me if I stay up past my bedtime, so lets make this quick," she responded, shifting her stance and beckoning with her hand. "Get over here so I can punch you into orbit."

"I'll be rooting for you, Granberry!" Alma cheerfully added.

Not responding to Alice's taunt and failing to ignore Alma Elma's comment, Granberia yet again summoned razor wind into her blade. The devastating gale howled as it radiated outward from Ares, scattering loose debris and tossing Alipheese's long hair about.

"Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust...Gale!" And with that, the only sign of Granberia moving was a shadow. Hurtling towards her opponent, the swordswoman readied her blade for a piercing stab.

"Wow, that's a mouthful to sa-" Alice was cut off when she found Ares mere inches from her face. Reacting instantly, she catches the unwieldy blade between the palm of her gloved hands with a loud clang. "Oh, Granberia, you know the same technique doesn't work twice on me," calmly stated the Monster Lord, before violently twisting the caught sword, sending the wounded dragonkin spinning. She wasn't even given a chance to hit the ground before Alice's fist slammed into the side of her face, sending her flying into the very same crater the nuclear blast sent her.

The impact kicked up a cloud of dust and wall, and the wards begged for death as they were put to the test once more. "D-damn it, I h-hate irony..." gargled the dragonkin, blood dripping from the sides of her mouth. Sliding down the crater and onto the floor, Granberia's body screamed for rest. But her pride and will disallowed it, and she managed to barely get back on her feet. Shoving her own hand into her mouth, she straightened the crater that was formed on the side of her cheek with a crack. Tightening her grip on Ares, Granberia slowly approached Alice while spitting out a mouthful of blood and saliva onto the ground.

"Still fighting? Color me impressed, but all that effort is to no avail." Taking her time, the Monster Lord slithered towards the limping swordswoman. "Though, there has to be a reason besides stubbornness that you insist on continuing..." said Alice with a drawl, tapping her cheek in mock thoughtfulness. Stopping just short of Granberia, the snake woman leaned down and glowered over the dragonkin, who determinedly stared past her.

Alice was the first to break the silence. "You think you can beat me." The way she said it left no room for discussion. "You're hiding something. Some sort of trump card, a technique that I've never seen before." Leaning in, Alice's face was mere inches away from Granberia's.

Despite the overwhelming pressure that was emanating off of Alice, Granberia held her ground, never flinching as she stared past the oppressive figure.

Leaving the dragonkin's personal space, the Monster Lord let out a small chuckle. "Oh, you are just _adorable._ " Straightening herself out, Alipheese Fateburn tightened her hands into fists. "Have at me, Granberia! If it is my fate to fall your sword, than so be it! Losing to you would only mean I was unfit to rule over monster kind!" With grand flourish, Alice opened her arms, inviting Granberia to make the first move.

" _...I know she's bating me, but damn it! THIS is how a real battle should be fought!"_ After that thought, Granberia summoned forth the ravaging flames from deep within. The entire hall began to fill with an unbearable heat, and from Ares exploded forth passionate fire. Burning blade in hand, she took a step forward.

Alice leaped into action in less than a moment. Bringing her open palm into Granberia's face, the primordial power of darkness coursed through Alice's arm and into her hand. "Monster Lord's Cruelty!"

Granberia's eyes widened in mild surprise as she disappeared behind a curtain of shadow. The beam of fiery, writhing void plowed down the hall and collided into the end wall. Eating through the wards and the castle, the shadow across darkness itself punched through multiple rooms, annihilating each down to the last atom. Eventually breaking free from the palace, it soared unabated through the night sky, blotting out the moon and stars alike. However, the darkness was brief, as it dissipated into nothingness shortly after.

Alipheese didn't get to see her Cruelty destroy her own castle. Rather, her attention turned to the fact that Granberia wasn't eviscerated off the face of this universe and instead was behind her preparing a burning sword strike.

"VAPORIZING! REBELLION! _SWORD!_ " roared Granberia, before disappearing in a whirlwind of fire and blade. Wielding Ares as if it was a light rapier, the dragonkin unleashed a hell of her own personal making. She furiously slashed and hacked at Alice from all angles, fueled by the blistering heat that strengthened her body and sword. The mere aftershock of her attacks were enough to tear enormous, melting rents throughout the hall, finally killing the wards that Tamamo diligently put up.

Alice, for one of the few times in her life, felt genuinely overwhelmed. Every punch she threw met nothing but empty fire, and every blast of water or ice evaporated instantly in the unbearable heat. She could do nothing but guard her face, clench her teeth, and endure.

One moment stretched into millennium finally came to a close. From the smoke and dissipating fire stood Granberia, her damaged frame outlined by the ruins of the once grand hall they fought in. Trembling with each laborious breath, the swordswoman stood defiantly, Ares held loosely in hand. Before her, Alice was brought to her metaphorical knees, completely still as she supported herself with her two arms. Head down, hair singed, body burned and battered, she didn't rise.

Granberia limped forward before lifting her sword and pointing it down at the Monster Lord. Taking in a raspy breath, the dragonkin spoke. "Alipheese Fateburn the 16th, descendant of the Dark Goddess and the current Monster Lord, I have but one question. Do. You. Yield?"

At first, Alice made no motion to indicate she heard her opponent. But, after a brief silence, she began to shake. A giggle escaped her lips, before turning into a full-blown chuckle as she rose to her original imposing height. "Do not think for a second that your victory will come that easily, oh swordswoman of fire," echoed Alice, snake half uncoiling.

A hiss escaped Granberia's clenched teeth as she leaped backwards, Ares exploding into flame. _"I...I can do this. She has to be tired after that attack! Just one more...one more and it's over!"_ Burning her very life force, she shot one last glare over at the smirking Monster Lord before vanishing within an inferno. The deadly dance of fire wasted no time in closing the distance, and when the blaze was neigh upon Alice, Granberia opened the doors to hell once more.

A number of things went wrong in that moment. Firstly, Granberia was tired. Setting her insides on fire and harvesting the resulting energy to keep going was a very double-edged sword. Secondly, Alice is the Monster Lord. She was hand-crafted to keep the monster race in check, and this made itself apparent when she spun to face Granberia and slammed her clenched fist into the swordwoman's abdomen.

The force of the impact was enough to knock the dragonkin out of her Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, Ares's flames withering away into embers. Momentum didn't even have a chance to send her flying before Alice's snake half coiled around Granberia. Like a loose knot being tightened, the scaly prison crashed into the swordswoman from all sides, forcing out what little oxygen remained in her lungs.

" _Hoora,_ didn't I tell you the same trick doesn't work twice!? That can't be all you have!" snarled Alice, grin and eyes wide with sadism. "Come, Granberia! Use that indomitable will of yours and break free! You surely can't be tired after that little warm up!" Now shouting in a voice filled with glee, Alice tightened her monstrous grip, slowly crushing the helpless dragonkin.

Granberia didn't respond to the Monster Lord's gibes. Rather, she couldn't respond. No matter how much she choked and gagged for air, none came to her. Every wheezing hack was punctuated with sparks and embers, her internal furnace giving out.

" _Can't...won't...lose here..!"_ Disarmed and on the border of unconsciousness, Granberia desperately searched for the comforting heat within. But no matter how far she reached, the flickering flame darted ever out of her grasp.

" _Damn it! Get back here you...sweet little salamander..."_ With those last thoughts, the swordswoman of fire passed out in the Monster Lord's cruel embrace.

...

Alice sighed as she loosened her lower half, releasing Granberia's unconscious body onto the scorched floor. "Fought to the bitter end. Less could be said for you, Alma Elma." Her eyes didn't leave the dragonkin's fallen form as she addressed the Queen Succubus.

"Aww, don't be so harsh on me. I just didn't want my soft, supple flesh bruising, that's all~!" sang Alma, still perched on the opening against the wall.

The pair was interrupted when one of the melting pillars collapsed, shaking the hall with its echoing boom.

"...Wasn't that were Erubetie was?" Alma pondered, stroking her chin in exaggerated thought.

"She'll be fine. She is the Queen Slime after all." Bringing her palm to her face, Alice's entire frame seemed to sag. Though she wouldn't like to admit it, the fight took quite a bit of of her.

"...But we should still help her out. In fact, help me with all these unconscious bodies and take them to the guest rooms." Alice took her face out of her hand to glare at Alma. "Since you technically lost, you're practically my servant. If you try to run, I will _literally_ eat you. Understand?"

The Queen Succubus raised her hands in mock surrender as she spoke. "Don't worry, I knew what I was getting myself into when I forfeited. Though, I do wonder what it'll feel like being on the receiving end for once..." Her tail twitched ominously as she giggled to herself, though she stopped when Alice loudly cracked her knuckles. "Relax, I was just joking~!" Suppressing her mirth, Alma leisurely stretched her wings before descending from her perch.

Alice closed her eyes as she let out a long yawn. _"I think I'll let Alma handle everything for me. I'm too hungry and tired for all this nonsense. On that note_ _,_ _where did th_ _at_ _damn fox hide her tofu sta-"_ The Monster Lord was rudely interrupted when another one of the crumbling pillars collapsed directly on top of her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** If someone were to tell me that my first ever fanfic will be about _Monster Girl Ques_ _t_ , I probably would've shrugged my shoulders and say, "Yeah that sounds about right." But in all seriousness, this horrifying eroge series of murder and rape left an odd impression on me, and I want to do it justice.

So, if you have any words of advice or critique, don't hesitate to shove it down my throat and make me choke on it. It'll help me out in the long-run.

Also, I plan on finishing this piece with a second chapter detailing the aftermath and the rise of the Four Heavenly Knights. Should be fun.


	2. Thin-Fried Tofu

Fluffy. A fluffy sensation was dancing on the edge of Granberia's senses in an attempt to drag her out of unconsciousness. It poked and prodded at her face, searching for her most sensitive spots. Eventually, the fuzz found it, and began to relentlessly assault the dragonkin's nose.

She couldn't take it anymore. Bolting upright, Granberia let loose a massive sneeze of fire and smoke, blasting away the ball of fur that was sitting on top of her.

"Wawa! That's hot! TOO HOT!" screamed Tamamo as she bounced around the room, clutching her burning tail.

Severely startled, the swordswoman leaped out of the bed she slept in and flailed her arms around as she tried to calm the flaming kitsune. "S-so sorry! That was involuntary, I swear! Let me hel-"

"Don't worry, I got this! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" With a shout filled with determination, the nine-tailed fox tripped over her own feet and began to roll spasmodically across the ground until the flame suffocated. Bouncing right back up, she gingerly held her burnt tail and began to brush the ashes off.

After a brief and awkward silence, Granberia spoke. "...Are you okay?"

Finished cleaning her tail, Tamamo reached into her kimono and pulled out a folded paper fan before pointing it accusingly at the dragonkin. "Okay!? I'm surprised I didn't get a heart attack, considering my age!"

"Good for you?" Granberia blurted, a single drop of sweat sliding down her face.

"...You're not good at this 'socializing' thing, are you?"

The unbearable silence that followed confirmed it for Tamamo. Sighing, the fox slid her paper fan back into her kimono before speaking. "Then I'll do the talking to save you the trouble. So! Where to begin?" Jumping into the air, all nine of her tails clumped together to form a stool, which she sat on while crossing her legs and clasping her hands together.

"We'll start with the first question that most people ask when they wake up in a room unknown to them: where am I? Well, the answer might surprise you!" Tamamo squirmed in place as she built up anticipation, relishing in Granberia's apprehensive look.

"It's Alice's sex dungeon!"

"No it isn't."

"Darn! Usually works with the humans..." Sighing, the fox threw her hands into the air in admittance of defeat. "But you're right, it's actually one of the many guest rooms of the Monster Lord's Castle. Feel free to enjoy our accommodations for the rest of the morning!"

Swiveling on her tail stool, Tamamo pointed to a small table in the middle of the rustic room. A single, steaming oriental cup laid on the furniture. "I brewed you some tea to get you started-" She continued to swivel, this time stopping as she pointed towards a wooden cabinet next to an unlit fireplace. "-and your armor is in there. I repaired it, so now it's in peak condition."

Her rotation finally stopped as she faced Granberia again, this time pointing next to the dragonkin. "Ares is next to the bed, keeping you company while you slept." Tamamo smirked. "Also, I see what you did with the name there. Very cute."

Granberia shifted uncomfortably, tugging at the collar of her white undershirt. She didn't know how to handle such a compliment, so she settled with changing the topic. "What does Alice plan on doing with us losers? You should know, since you're close to her."

The kitsune frowned, folding her arms in irritation. "Yeesh, not even a thank you for fixing you and your gear up. You youngins are so disrespectful these days..." she muttered, sinking a bit into her fluff chair. "You're right, though. I _do_ know what she has in store for us. But I don't want to spoil the surprise!"

Now up to her own midsection in tails, Tamamo continued to talk as if nothing was happening. "However, I'll at least give you a hint. Whatever she has in store probably doesn't end with us being raped, murdered, eaten, or all of the three combined." She sank up to her head, but this didn't stop her from persisting. "Ooooh! One more thing! Alice did tell me to round you guys up and head to the throne room. That's where we're receiving our evaluation."

"Should I bring my sword?" Granberia asked, more than curious as to what Tamamo was doing.

Nothing was left of the kitsune as she completely sank into her own tails, only leaving a ball of fur on the floor. "Yes, actually. Just in case. Also, isn't it kind of funny how you're the only one who brought a wea-" Her muffled voice was cut off as the ball bounced into the air and shrank into itself before disappearing entirely, leaving no trace of the fox left.

Granberia continued to stare at the spot where Tamamo disappeared before shaking her head. "...Maybe I should've said thank you."

...

While the palace was designed with beauty and comfort in mind, the throne room was made for the purpose of conveying doom. The lair of the final boss, heavy and oppressive, with bleak stone walls and pillars laying the side of the hall. It was perfect for setting the mood of despair.

But that despair came at a price. It was really, really uncomfortable. No seats besides the menacing throne of stone, little ventilation, and that one cobweb in the corner no one bothered to clean up.

However, all of this meant nothing to Erubetie. With a body of ever-shifting slime, one can be comfortable in all environments. Though, as she leaned back against the pillar, body melting and wrapping around it, she couldn't help but feel annoyed at the cobweb in the corner. Seriously, the entire place was pristine except for that damn corner.

Just as she made up her mind to eradicate the stupid cobweb from existence, a loud groan filled the air as the wooden double doors to the throne room slowly creaked open. Granberia stood outlined against the open frame, clad in her armor with Ares sheathed at her hip. One hand still on the door, she scanned the room before making eye contact with the Slime Queen.

Erubetie blinked once before retreating from her attempts at annihilating that god forsaken cobweb, melting and reforming as she returned to the pillar she was leaning on. Folding her arms across her chest, she stared blankly at the ground, ignoring Granberia.

The dragonkin herself wasn't feeling any less awkward. With a hesitant cough, Granberia left the door open as she walked to a pillar opposite of Erubetie. Upon arrival, she too leaned against it while folding her arms and staring at the ground.

" _I should say something. Something conversational. But...what would Erubetie even like to talk about? I don't think she even uttered a single word during the free-for-all."_ Biting her tongue, the swordswoman shot a quick glance over at the slime, who was still staring at the unremarkable floor with a bored expression on her face.

"Do you like boomera-"

"No." Erubetie's facial expression didn't so much as twitch, but she did unfold her arms and let them hang loosely by her sides.

" _...Is that a red flag? Oh Salamander, that's a red flag."_ Granberia's face flushed with panicked embarrassment as she struggled to avoid looking anywhere else but the floor in front of her.

The following silence was unbearable. A single bead of sweat dropped down the dragonkin's face as the tension in the room escalated. Battles she could handle. Being ruthlessly pounded by the strongest monsters of this generation she could handle. Being promised a candy cane but never given one she could handle. But Heaven forbid being caught in a socially awkward situation for any time frame longer than five seconds.

It had to end. Granberia opened her mouth to speak. "I-

"I know you."

Choking down the urge to cough, the swordswoman stared blankly at Erubetie. "P-pardon?"

The slime continued as if uninterrupted, her low, whispery voice filling the stale air of the throne room. "I know you. You're that dragon child Salamander took in, right?"

Granberia gave the Queen Slime a scrutinizing glare, trying to get a read on whatever emotion she was feeling. "...Yes, that would be true. I don't recall ever telling you that, though."

"No, you haven't. However, Undine did tell me about Salamander taking in a pupil. Well, less of a pupil and more an actual daughter." A flicker of _something_ passed by Erubetie's eyes as she relived the memory. "To think something so small could grow so powerful so quickly...It's ridiculous."

Not wavering as she made eye contact, the swordswoman relaxed ever so slightly. This outcome was certainly better than stewing in painful silence. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome," Erubetie mumbled, her face, eyes, and voice remaining impassive. Despite that, the Queen of Slimes avoided Granberia's gaze and instead stared at the now familiar floor.

" _I really can't read her at all. Well, at least we left off on a positive note. I think."_ Despite her uncertainty, Granberia still managed a small smile as she relaxed against the stone pillar.

The following silence, thankfully, lost most of its awkward air, and instead was a comfort for the two. And as the silence progressed, the dragonkin found herself closing her eyes and clearing her mind.

Granberia mastered the serene state at the young age of five. It was a valuable ability in battle, allowing her to tap into the flow of the world and read her opponent's killing intent like a book. However, one had to maintain a clear state of mind, and let nothing pull you out of that peaceful, focused state.

While there wasn't any fighting going on (at least not yet), the serene state of mind was a great way to pass the time. And thus, Granberia listened to the rhythmic flow of the world, intermingled with Erubetie's unique presence.

However, their peace was short lived, for a dark, lecherous existence made itself known, disturbing the flow of the world in its wake. It was a being who cared not for others, and only thought about indulging every wicked desire that came to its enigmatic mind. Closer and closer it approached, and at last, at the brink of climax, it came.

"Hi Betie! Hi Granberry! Sorry for being late, Alice kept me up all night yesterday with endless, forceful, pounding work." Alma Elma's teasing voice completely shattered any sense of peace that Granberia had, while Erubetie just ignored everyone and continued to stare at the ground. "I mean, I know I lost, but she could've at least been more gentle with me."

Mentally bracing herself, the swordswoman reluctantly opened her eyes. Between her and Erubetie, Alma hovered midair, leaning back and folding one leg on top of the other as if relaxing on an invisible chair. With large leathery wings, flowing mantle, long hair, and thick, bull-like horns, she made quite the intimidating figure, despite the friendly grin and the amount of skin she was showing.

Granberia cut straight to the point. "Why the hell did you join the Monster Lord Coronation if you were going to give up before it even started?" growled the dragonkin, unfolding her arms and resting a hand on her hip.

Alma Elma, for the briefest moment, looked faintly surprised. But her initial shock was quickly replaced by coy amusement as she uncrossed her legs and descended onto the ground. "Oh, aren't you a feisty one!"

In a single gust of wind the succubus disappeared. And just as quickly as she vanished from reality, she popped back into existence right in front of Granberia with a slightly wider grin than before.

To the dragonkin's credit, she managed to not flinch at Alma's stunt. Although, her heart did skip a beat. "So, are you going to answer my question, or are you just going stand there and stare into my eyes?" Granberia desperately fought to ignore the way Alma smelled as she attempted banter.

"Well, to be fair Granberry, they are really pretty eyes." The Queen Succubus winked as she stuck out her tongue, letting a single strand of saliva break off and disappear between her generous breasts.

Reeling internally, Granberia was on the verge of melting into a hot mess on the spot. Luckily for her, Alma left the swordswoman's personal space before her composure could crack.

"Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could tell you." The Queen Succubus took flight and folded one leg on top of the other, relaxing in her nonexistent chair once more. "To be perfectly honest, I never wanted to be here in the first place."

This grabbed everyone's attention. Even Erubetie looked up from the ground to stare in mild surprise.

" _Excuse_ me?" Granberia's eyes widened in shock and a little bit of anger as she struggled to comprehend what she just heard.

"It's true! The only reason I'm here is because a friend submitted a participation letter without my permission. And, since I didn't want to disappoint her, I decided to at least show up." Alma shrugged dismissively. "Besides, being at the Coronation did present me quite the unique opportunity..."

She wasn't wrong. While Alma Elma did give up before the battle officially started, she did get one move off.

The five towering pillars of power and skill faced off in the training hall, each participant's minds branded with their own goals. Alice the Sixteenth, descendant of Dark Goddess Alipheese herself, was beginning the countdown that would mark a potential turning point of who took the throne.

One of these participants had a different idea, though. Large leathery wings flaring, Alma took flight and hurtled towards Alice before she uttered a word. The Monster Lord, however, didn't look surprised and merely adjusted her stance. Fists clenched, Alice prepared to intercept the daring succubus if she didn't vanish from reality and reappear behind her.

It was at that moment when Tamamo, Granberia, and Erubetie were treated to the hilarious scene of Alma firmly grasping each of Alice's breasts. The room went deathly quiet, and the only thing that moved was Tamamo's childish body as she desperately struggled to retain her laughter.

The stillness continued for a good few seconds until Alma started her groping in earnest. As soon as one of the succubus's hands twitched, Alice whirled around at absurd speeds and slammed her fist into Alma's careless face, sending her crashing into a wall. Luckily for the succubus, Tamamo's wards did their job and prevented her body from flying through the castle and into the night sky.

Face locked in an expression of horror, embarrassment, and anger, the Monster Lord could only stare at the Queen Succubus as she fell to the ground in a dazed heap. It was there Alma waved the metaphorical white flag of surrender and announced her defeat, punctuated by Tamamo's hysterical laughter in the background.

Granberia snapped back into the present when Tamamo's hysterical laughter filled the desolate throne room. Emerging from nothing, a small ball of fur rapidly expanded midair before falling onto the floor in front of the still open doors. The kitsune's laughter died into the occasional giggle as the ball blossomed into a flower of tails, from which Tamamo leaped into the air and bounced back onto her feet.

"S-sorry, so sorry! It's just that- Well- It was so _funny!_ The look on her face I can't!" Doubling over in mirth, Tamamo wiped a tear from her eye. She managed to compose herself after a few more giggles before skipping over to be among her fellow losers.

"Alma! Up top!" The succubus responded accordingly, raising an open hand and allowing Tamamo to jump up and give her a high five. Now sporting matching smirks, they waved each other off as the fox bounded towards Erubetie.

Swiveling back around to face Granberia, Alma was faintly surprised to see the dragonkin glaring at her. "Aww, such an intense look~! But, I did answer your question, so forgive me if I fail to understand the source of your anger." Her voice took on the tiniest bit of ice as her eyes narrowed.

" _Finally, she's starting to get serious."_ In a single sudden movement, Granberia reached out and seized Alma by her jeweled choker, before forcibly dragging her down to eye level.

"Oh my, so forcef-" The succubus never got to finish her innuendo before Granberia headbutted her.

Alma didn't so much as flinch at the impact, but her usual cheery expression was replaced by one of cold stoicism.

"Listen here you flying obscenity, I came to the Coronation for one reason and one reason alone: to fight the strongest monsters that this day and age had to offer! So, I'm understandably a little miffed when one of them just up and walks away from the _greatest battle of my life!_ " snarled Granberia, the frills behind her pointed ears flaring as she ground her head against Alma's.

A tension filled silence followed. Tamamo stopped nagging Erubetie and peered at the confrontation, paper fan open and covering her mouth. The slime herself gazed on with her usual indifference, though her constantly shifting body stiffened.

Sure that her point was made, Granberia let go of Alma's choker and returned to leaning on the pillar. "You. Me. Tonight. Courtyard. I'll be waiting."

The Queen Succubus's blank expression turned into one of smug desire. "I'll take you on that offer. Besides-" With a single flap of her wings, Alma blurred as she dashed forward. Thrusting an open palm, she slammed it next to Granberia's face, cracking the pillar and buffeting the swordswoman with the force of impact. "-you warrior types are always the funnest to break," she whispered, her hot breath delicately caressing the tip of Granberia's ear as her body pressed against the dragonkin's.

"Please, for the love of Tamamo's exceptionally well cooked thin-fried tofu, _don't_ destroy the throne room!" A magnified, exasperated voice thundered throughout the room, shaking everyone to their foundations. In a bright flash of green light, a magic circle littered with numerous runes grew outwards from underneath the throne. Another bright flash and a pop before Alice slipped into existence, her lower half coiled around the stone seat while her upper half rested upon it. And in the Monster Lord's hand was a single sheet of thin-fried tofu, which she promptly began to nibble on.

The others were quick to react to their new Lord's appearance. Granberia took this opportunity to wriggle out of Alma's grasp and make a beeline for the throne, sliding to a halt at the base of the stairs that lead to the glorified chair. Alma herself followed shortly, lazily drifting over before settling down alongside the dragonkin. Erubetie and Tamamo each arrived at the same time, the Queen of Slimes as a slithering liquid before reforming next to Granberia, and Tamamo by casually clearing the distance with a single bound and landing next to Alma.

The kitsune frowned upon noticing Alice's snacking. "Where did you find that tofu?"

"Shut up, losers don't talk unless told to." Tossing the last bit of tofu into her mouth, the Monster Lord chewed and swallowed before letting out a happy sigh. "Delicious~!"

No one told her to hurry it up as Alice licked the last crumbs off of her gloved hand. Her long forked tongue made quick work of the remaining scraps, and at last she turned her attention to the four assembled before her. "So, as you all know, the reason I sit upon this throne is because I kicked all of your asses at the Monster Lord's Coronation. No surprise, really. My family did hold this position for fifteen generations and counting." Alice smugly folded her arms underneath her bust and smirked.

"Though, there was something that made this particular coronation special. And that was the quantity and quality of the fighters that dared challenge me. Seriously, you guys were some tough bastards." The Monster Lord's amber eyes lingered on Granberia before returning to her general scan of the others. "So, instead of the usual rape-murder-eat (sometimes but not always in that order), you all are spared..!"

Not a single one of them took the bait, though Tamamo did speak up. "Seriously, where did you find that tofu?"

Alice's only response was to glare at her and raise the end of her tail before slamming it into the ground, shaking the throne room with a mighty shock wave. " _Anyways,_ while I am indeed sparing you all, that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook just yet." Unfolding her arms and spreading them outwards, a terrible, crushing pressure emanated from the Monster Lord. **"First, you must kneel."**

After but a moment, almost everyone complied. Granberia got onto one knee and bowed her head, along with Alma and Tamamo. To them, it was the obvious thing to do. It's only natural for the loser to submit to the winner's will in a world where power means everything.

Erubetie, however, hesitated. Her usual composure, for the first time since she got here, cracked. Eyes wide, body trembling, it looked like she could melt into a puddle at any moment. But, with the queen's iron will, she managed to hold herself together and kneel, even forming legs to complete the look.

A delighted, fangy smile spread across Alice's face as the four proved their complete submission to her. "Excellent. Welcome, to your new lives as my Four Heavenly Knights!" Her menacing aura disappeared as she waited with held breath for her knights' reactions.

The only response she got was the four returning to standing followed by a bland silence.

"...Come on, I stayed up all night yesterday thinking that one up. Give me some damn feedback!"

"Well, I think it has a nice ring to it, my lord," Alma cheered, cupping her own face with her hands.

"You know what, I take it back. I don't want to hear anything from either one of you anymore. Tamamo! Take over." After barking that command, Alice clasped her hands together, and the green magic circle reappeared underneath the throne. In a bright flash of light and with an audible "pop" noise, the Monster Lord's serpentine body dissipated into nothing, along with the circle.

Tamamo immediately took advantage of her student's absence and front flipped onto the throne. Upon landing, she formed a cushion with a few of her tails and sat down before bouncing around to face her fellow knights. "Oooh, I always wanted to sit up here, but Alice complains about my fur getting everywhere. Honestly, she's such a child," fondly chuckled the kitsune as her tails swished side to side.

"So, to be completely honest, nothing much changes with our current lives. Except for the fact that we now serve and completely obey the whims of our new Monster Lord." The fox didn't seem bothered at all by the sudden change from mentor to servant. "Don't worry, she's no Black Alice. We wont be forced to massacre countless innocents for slaughter's own sake."

The room's atmosphere took a slightly colder turn at the casual mention of Black Alice. Alma and Erubetie in particular stiffened, though Granberia herself couldn't care less for the long dead rulers of the past.

"Moving on-" Tamamo used her tails to propel herself upwards, only to land on her feet on the way down. "-we'll all be using the same telepathic mind line for communication. Also, in the case you three want to live here, you all have assigned rooms. I even have them listed with directions on these pamphlets I brought, along with tofu recipes!"

She continued to talk about pamphlets and tofu, not noticing that the remaining three gradually lost interest. Erubetie liquefied and slithered over to the cobweb in the corner, her malicious killing intent growing stronger the closer she approached.

Meanwhile, Granberia was struggling to find a way to politely ask Tamamo to stop talking about the fifteen different ways to cook tofu. Her line of thought was interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection and pulled her in for a hug.

"Something on your mind, oh Heavenly Knight of Fire?" Alma's friendly but ever so invasive voice tickled the side of the dragonkin's neck. The sensation elicited a swift elbow jab from Granberia, but the succubus let go and dodged to the side, all while smiling pleasantly.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Turning to stare Alma down, the knight of fire pointed a single, clawed finger at the Queen Succubus. "Do you think I'll look good with a cape?" A small grin spread across her face as she delighted in the confusion she caused Alma.

"...Actually, you would. It's the one piece that's missing from your outfit." And just like that, the power shifted. "If you want, I could make you one as a reward for losing to me in our upcoming duel," teased Alma, leaning over and flashing a wink.

Now it was Granberia's turn to be confused. "W-wait, you can sew? And shouldn't rewards be given to the victor, not the loser?"

"First, yes, I can. How do you think I got my outfit?" The succubus stuck her hips out and struck an alluring pose that displayed all of her curves. "Second, if I were to do that, I would feel bad asking the impossible from you."

The dragonkin let out a frustrated shout, complete with sparks flying out of her mouth. "Oh, that's it! You've been teasing me for far too long, and I can't take it anymore! We're fighting NOW!" Granberia drew Ares out of its sheathe and pointed it at the amused Alma.

"Aww, is Granberry all hot and frustrated?" giggled the Queen Succubus, taking the power of wind into her body. A devastating gale flooded the throne room, and Alma's wings flared as she adjusted her stance.

"YES _,_ I AM!" Literally on fire, the roaring dragonkin dug her claws into the ground before lunging forward, flaming sword raised above her head for a powerful attack.

"CAN YOU TWO NOT!?" With a shrill squeak, Tamamo clasped her small hands together, and a green magic circle large enough to encompass the combatants grew from nothing. In a bright flash of light and with a "pop" noise, the two disappeared along with the circle.

Sighing, the kitsune slumped down on the throne of stone. "Don't want a repeat of the training hall. Isn't that right, Eru-" She cut herself off when she realized she was completely alone in the throne room. "...Darn, when did she leave? Welp, you two can come out now!"

Two balls of fur materialized alongside the throne, one pale red and white, and the other yellow and black. And from those balls of fur exploded forth two kitsunes, each with their own unique oddities.

Yao stood on Tamamo's right, all eight of her white-tipped tails twitching. "Wise of you to warp them to the courtyard. Though, I have a feeling they'll still manage to break _something._ " Her angled, mask-like face didn't change from its usual grin despite her worried tone.

"Ah, relax. The fight will be over sooner than you expect." Coming from Tamamo's left, Nanabi spoke, her large, bestial lower-half settling into a sitting position. "Seriously, have you seen the sleeping lust inside of Granberia? I'll be surprised if she lasts more than five minutes." The seven-tailed kitsune folded her arms beneath her naked bust and closed her eyes, smirking while doing so.

Tamamo cleared her throat, drawing her closest advisers' attentions. "I'm sure you all know why I called you here, but I'm gonna say it anyways." She suddenly hopped to her feet. "How the hell did Alice find my tofu stash!? I even told you two to guard it while this meeting was being held!"

"W-well, my lady, it appears the twelve scent-concealment wards we placed on it were useless against the Monster Lord." A single bead of sweat dropped down Yao's unchanging face as she bowed. "When she found us, Alice immediately clotheslined me through a wall. And when Nanabi tried to help, the Lord inflicted over a dozen status effects on her. All while laughing!"

Nanabi shuddered as she relived the memory, though for some reason, she kept her eyes closed as she balanced a dry leaf on her head.

The Heavenly Knight of Earth let out a long sigh and rested against the throne once more. "Alright, I'll forgive the two of you. But seriously, how am I going to get back at her..?" Dismissing the thought, Tamamo shot a sly look at the still-concentrating Nanabi. "Hey, how's the fight looking?"

The seven-tailed fox didn't open her eyes, but she did respond. "Oh, it's looking _juuust_ great."

Rising from her bow, Yao's lips peeled back to reveal a row of sharp, smiling teeth. "Granberia lost, didn't she?"

"Horribly so. It's embarrassing to see someone that brought Alice to her nonexistent knees come apart with a touch, both figuratively, and _very_ literally." Nanabi suddenly flushed. "My goodness, that's the third time and Alma isn't even slowing down! Such sadism!"

Tamamo let out a short bark of childish laughter. "That's the Queen Succubus for ya. Now I want to see this 'battle' myself. For educational purposes, of course." The nine-tailed kitsune stood up. "Foxes, lets roll out!" With that, she back flipped into the air and disappeared into her own fluff before vanishing entirely.

Yao followed suit, though instead of a flip, she jumped and elegantly twirled as her tails swallowed her. She too shrank into nothing.

It took a while for Nanabi to realize she was alone. "E-eh? Oh, right, wasn't there in person." All seven of her tails straightened and pointed towards the leaf on her head. Clasping her hands together, she evaporated into a large cloud of gray smoke which quickly cleared.

The throne room was left empty and desolate, though ever so slightly cleaner then before.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** At long last, I finally did it. This concludes the little story I've set up here. Like always, feel free to give me any feedback that comes to mind. I need it desperately.

Anywho, now I'm wondering what to do next. Maybe something with MGQ Paradox, but I have no concrete ideas yet.


End file.
